The devil within
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Estabas preparado para luchar contra cualquier humano, soldado, terrorista, hasta aquellas que rondaban tus memorias y no querías recordar. Pero de todos los que pudieron venir...nunca antes habías sentido tanto miedo. AU Storyshift. Advertencia: Baja autoestima, escenas levemente explicitas, pensamientos suicidas.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. La imagen de la portada no es mía, es propiedad de xrippuino; sin embargo yo hice modificaciones en photoshop. La historia exceptuando la creación de este AU, son de todas formas de mi autoría.

Aclaración: Para quien no es un obsesionado en tumblr (aka yo) Storyshift se basa en que los personajes cambien de lugares, pero conservando su personalidad. En este caso, Sans es el rey, Toriel la capitana de la guardia real, y Asriel y Chara siguen siendo sus hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The devil within

Estabas en la sala del juicio, agarrando todos los juegos de cuchillos que tenías. El rey Sans estaba en la otra sala, pero debías tratar de debilitarlo como mínimo; no sabías si tu determinación sería la suficiente, si es que podrías morir de verdad...

No es que te interesaba demasiado; habías tratado de suicidarte desde hacía años. Todo lo que te mantenía allí, determinado, eran tu mamá y Rei, y ambos se habían ido.

Solo querías que ese asesino muriera, y sufriera al hacerlo; no era justo que una escoria como aquella viviera, luego de que tu hermanito fue tan amable y le dijera que creía en que haría lo correcto, que tu madre desafió toda ley lógica de la muerte para detenerle. Fue tu fallo el no matarlo antes, no debió pagar tu familia por tus errores.

Luego de allí, sino podías recuperarlos, con gusto te quedabas durmiendo para siempre; aunque fueras a parar en el infierno como siempre dijeron las monjas de mierda.

Escuchaste unos pasos, agarrando tu cuchillo más grande y el que te aseguraste que tuviera mejor filo. Los otros estaban en tus bolsillos, ocultos para asegurarte que no los tomará de ti.

Te volteaste para verle; cuál fue tu sorpresa, el miedo que te entró en la espalda al hacerlo, recorriendote un escalofrío; tu cabeza empezó a negar débilmente, sin creer ver lo que estabas observando.

Frente a ti, se encontraba un chico pálido, quizás demasiado flacucho; un suéter abrazaba su torso y sus brazos, de color verde con una larga franja amarilla a la altura del pecho, unos pantalones marrones con zapatos comunes. Lo perturbador era ese corte pelo, con el mismo color de tu cabello, los ojos rojos de un brillo perturbador que de alguna forma te recordaba a las explosiones a las que sobreviviste en Libia, unas mejillas sonrojadas, pero de sonrisa maquiavélica. Un collar de corazón con un cuchillo, ambos iguales a los tuyos.

Lo que te aterraba, es que eras tu.

"N-No puede ser posible" empezaste a retroceder por inercia, sin saber que hacer "E-Eres yo.."

Al decir esas palabras, ese clon empezó a reír; era tan horrible, tan descarado, tan carente de alma "¿Pues quién más iba a ser? ¿Quién más iba a causar esta destrucción?"

Temblabas; estabas listo para ver a otro humano, capaz un terrorista, un soldado, una de esas personas que siempre rondaban pesadillas. Pero a verte a ti mismo...

El terror te comía vivo.

"¡Yo no haría esto! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! " le gritaste, moviendo el brazo con el cuchillo como una especie de amenaza; lo que parecía alegrar a la otra versión de ti, tu nunca les habías tenido ningún tipo de miedo a los cuchillos.

Comenzó a carcajearse nuevamente "¡No te hagas el inocente! ¿Acaso no quisiste poder encontrar a cada uno de esos terrorista y explotarlos desde adentro? ¿Acaso no buscaste como hacer armas caseras, incluyendo bombas para ver como enviarselas a los familiares que no te buscaron? ¡Ferris casi quedo ciego por una! si se hubiera atravesado en tu camino seguramente hubiera sido peor y no un accidente..."

Tu respiración era irregular, tu pecho un vaivén, y aun con el cuchillo en mano, te sujetaste la cabeza, empezando a negar.

"Pero yo, y-yo no" Querías decir algo en contra, negarlo, más era una mentira demasiado estúpida hasta para decirte a ti mismo. Trataste de buscar cualquier indicio de que igual, no harías algo como esto "¡Yo no haría esto! ¡Nunca lastimaria a mamá y a Rei!"

"¿Oh, en serio?" De su bolsillo salió un collar, y empezó a darle vueltas despreocupadamente; tus ojos se ensancharon más, el medallón era una estrella, eso era de Asriel "¡Qué curioso! La última vez que comprobé, tu eres capaz de cualquier cosa si se metía en medio"

"¡Ellos son mi familia, yo le juré al rey Sans proteger a todos los monstruos!"

"Pfff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Esto era una carcajada en toda regla, agarrándose el estómago, y quitándose una lágrima de los ojos "¿Tú, proteger? No me hagas reír, nosotros somos asesinos, no defensores; jamás lo seremos"

Tus piernas no resisten más, tiemblas demasiado e inevitablemente caes al suelo; aunque no podías verte, tus pupilas debían estar pequeñas por el pavor que te recorría, tu mueca atrapada entre la inexpresividad y el horror. El cuchillo quedó en el suelo, tu mano sin tener el agarre suficiente para mantenerlo.

"Pero..ellos me aman-"

"¿Y tu crees que mereces algo así?" El otro tú seguía avanzando hacia ti, sin detener su sonrisa, en esta ocasión como si viera un niño tan joven que era estúpido "¿Tú, que fuiste un accidente, un hijo no deseado, merece algo tan bueno como una familia? ¿QuÉ tu de verdad, puedes conocer lo que es amor? Eres demasiado basura como para saber algo así, solo saber el placer de matar, incluso a los que dices amar"

Tus ojos comenzaron a picar, y las lágrimas se volvieron ríos en tus mejillas, queriendo gritar que no era cierto, como si esas palabras no te penetraran hasta los más profundo y te carcomieran el alma.

"N-no, yo no-"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" La risa se hizo más profunda, su boca y ojos comenzaron a volverse negros como pozos de desesperación, y empezó a emanar una sustancia oscura y pútrida, cayéndose por el suelo y pronto por ti, empezando a cernirse encima tuyo.

"Para"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" La imagen del otro tú empezó a cambiar, como si se tratara de una imagen que parpadea; en un momento era ese demonio y al otro eras tu, con toda tu ropa, y esa sonrisa perturbadora; para luego volver al ciclo.

"Para"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"¡PARA!" Tu mano se formó en un puño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras golpeabas esa cara lejos de ti, lejos de todas esas horribles cosas, que entre verdades e insultos, te llenaban de dolor y de culpa.

"¡Au!" oíste un quejido, era demasiado infantil para ser de otro yo, ni siquiera con la voz sin cambiar se oía así.

Comenzaste a parpadear, viendo que la iluminación era diferente, y pronto te diste cuenta que no estabas en la sala del juicio, y a tus espaldas no se encontraba la puerta del trono del rey Sans. Estaba una pared, y al frente tuyo la cama gemela de tu hermano, con el mismo en el suelo lloriqueando un poco, acariciandose la mejilla.

Uniste las piezas.

"¡Au! ¿Chara, por qu-?"

"¡Rei, lo siento!" te levantaste de golpe, extendiendo las manos, sin embargo la joven cabra se asustó ante ese gesto, encogiéndose levemente. Tu hermano estaba asustado de ti. Eso te dolía mucho más que todas las palabras que dijo esa horrible versión tuya.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! yo-" Te agarraste la cabeza, al igual que en el sueño, negando levemente y volviendo a temblar; aunque esa versión tuya ya no estaba en frente, estaba grabada en tu cabeza, con fuego, en tu interior "No soy un monstruo, soy un demonio" dijiste, desesperado.

"¿Chara, que-?"

"¡¿Están bien?!" Tu madre pronto en la habitación, cargando su lanza esperando cualquier peligro ante ustedes.

Ella tenía razón, había algo que eliminar, ese demonio; no podías permitir que siguiera ahí y amenazara a tu familia. Tenías que matar al demonio.

El tiempo en que tu mamá se confundió al ver que no había nadie aparte de ustedes, fue el que tomaste para aprovechar su distracción y quitarle la lanza de la manos, apuntandola directo hacia ti.

Te atravesaste el cuello de una sola estocada.

"CHAAARAAA!"

"¡CHAAARAAA!"

…

El sonido suave de la cascada era un eco que se oía en toda Waterfalls, aun en tu casa que se encontraba a una distancia lo suficiente alejada de las mismas. Debía ser temprano, ya que solo escuchabas eso con un suave ronquido, y una charla en voz baja que no pudiste identificar.

Te levantaste con un quejido, restregando tus ojos y parpadear para aclarar tu visión. Viendo tu reloj parecía que era de "día" o lo que llamaban aquí, dado que solo en las ruinas o en el castillo podrías tener esa información y con ello instalaron relojes; en ese lugar no podías saber que era día o noche, no obstante debían organizarse de alguna manera.

¿Había sido todo una pesadilla? ¿O acaso…?

Viendo la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar; Rei dormía apaciblemente en su cama, sin el más mínimo indicio de dolor, y sin una marca roja en su mejilla. De allí venían los ronquidos; pero si Asriel dormía y tu acababas de despertar, solo dejaba a tu madre para ser dueña de esa conversación.

Te quitaste las sabanas sin mayor pereza y aun con tu pijama, fuiste hacia la sala.

"...Rey Sans, ¿Por qué-?"

"Vaya, ya despertó el dormilón" El esqueleto interrumpió a la líder de la capitanía cuando te vio cruzar por esa puerta. Tu madre se sorprendió al verte levantado, sabía que te costaba levantarte.

"Buenos días su majestad" Dijiste con una reverencia; en realidad tanta parafernalia era un poco absurda con el tiempo que se conocían y las veces que se habían reunido. De vez en cuando te lo saltabas cuando estaban solos dos, a Sans no le iba la formalidad de todas maneras; sin embargo estando tu madre debían permanecer las apariencias. Eras el hijo de la capitana de la guardia real, y él era tu rey; no podías aparentar otra cosa o sospecharían.

Si bien jamás creerían la realidad.

Te levantaste y lo miraste, con la misma cara sin expresión que tuviste los primeros días en Underground; aun recién despertado, te encontrabas demasiado agotado para fingir. "Me imagino que quiere hablar conmigo"

"Me temo que tiene razón, joven Dremurr, ¿Le importaría acompañarme hasta el muelle?"

"Seguro" Respondes, mientras avanzas por la habitación en rumbo a la salida. Podías tomar tu capucha en la entrada y salir así, no había problema; aun siendo necesaria toda la rutina de rey-plebeyo, tu madre era suficiente cercana al rey como para no hacerle caso a ciertas cosas, y sabía que no comentario que se vieron contigo sin cumplir el protocolo. Sans tampoco tenía ganas de castigarte por ello.

"Mi niño-" Toriel hablo extendiendo la mano, preocupada; en realidad estas reuniones le daban miedo, sin embargo no había otro remedio. Hiciste fuerzas para sonreír, queriendo tranquilizarla.

"Tranquila mamá, no es nada grave, te lo prometo."

…

"Entonces no fue una pesadilla"

"Dimelo tu chico; yo solo sé que estaba estudiando unos planos de mi padre, y al siguiente me pareció que me perdí en mis pensamientos, porque estaba de vuelta en la planeación de renovaciones del núcleo con Asgore" Sans no podía acordarse plenamente de todo cada vez que reseteabas, pero se daba una idea normalmente; el te había explicado toda esta situación que el anterior rey investigó. Fue la primera vez, en esa ocasión te mataron-otra persona no muy amiga de la idea de tener un humano en Underground-, y no entendías que había pasado que estabas vivo. Desde entonces, si reseteabas, venía para saber qué había pasado.

Decidiste explicarle la situación. No te gustaba hablar, menos de ti mismo, no obstante no es que tenías demasiadas opciones, y era un poco gratificante sacar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, quizás así hicieran menos efecto. Estabas sentado junto al esqueleto en la punta del muelle, era muy temprano para que viniera cualquier persona; al observar el agua, donde difusamente veías tu propio rostro; estabas más concentrado temiendo que volvieras a ver esa cara chorreando putrefacción de lo que estabas diciendo.

Igual fuiste cuidadoso; no le dijiste exactamente que dijo en la pesadilla, y nunca le hablaste de porque las tenias o las otras que no involucraban tu suicidio necesariamente. No confiabas tanto en él.

"Así que fue eso, una pesadilla la que te ocasiono ese ataque." Concluyó el rey, a sabiendas de que podías tener ataques de pánico que te habían hecho lastimarte o peor en algunos casos; pensabas aún menos racional que normalmente lo hacías, por lo cual las cosas se salían de control.

No respondiste, a lo que el suspiro.

"Chico, si estar con Tori o su hijo te afecta, puedo hablar con ella, podrías mudarte al cas-"

"¡Yo no quiero alejarme de ellos!" Le gritaste, presa del pánico al punto de que te levantaste de golpe, como si quisieras pelear; aunque sabías que con uno de los gaster blaster del rey terminarías hecho polvo, aunque siempre podías reiniciar. Tampoco el rey se lo tomaba como amenaza, sabía lo suficiente de ti para saber lo inestable que eras, por no mencionar que meterse en una pelea contigo seria tan aburridamente eterno como estúpido. "Ellos son muy buenos conmigo, me quieren; no es culpa suya que yo sea-"

Detuviste tus palabras, incapaz de ser más sincero; y volviste a sentarte.

"¿Qué tu qué?"

"No lo entenderías"

"Chico, perdí a mi padre, y todo lo que tengo de él son sus experimentos con letra ilegible; mi hermano me abandono. Estoy siendo un rey con una responsabilidad que nunca quise, y con tus poderes, estamos estancados en un ciclo que no sé cuanto tiempo pueda durar. Si crees que eres el único que quiere rendirse ante la vida, me temo que no estás solo en este barco"

Apretaste los puños, sintiendo la presión de las uñas en tus palmas. No es que estuvieras seguro de tener afecto por él, pero te había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, incluyendo esta, te ayudaba a ver qué podían hacer con tu poder de reseteo, y en hablar que quieras o no servía de algo; aun si eras incapaz de confesar todo. No deseabas que los monstruos, los que te dieron una oportunidad de una vida nueva lejos de la horrible humanidad, pagaran por ti.

Era una de las razones por las que te odiabas a fin de cuentas.

Sans notó lo que estaba diciendo "Hey chico, no te estoy culpando; dado las veces que te has tratado de matar, yo sé que no es tu decisión hacer nada de esto. Lo que pasó a mi padre o que Papyrus desertaran no fue tu culpa, o que yo tuviera que aceptar el trono; no debes sentirte mal por ello"

Creías que Sans aún no aprendía suficiente de la mala autoestima, no recalcarías ese detalle de todas formas.

"Dime niño, ¿Has pensado unirte a la guardia real?" El comentario te agarro por sorpresa, haciendo que le miraras de esa manera; y tu cabeza se volteara tan rápido que se te cayera la capucha.

"¿De verdad te parece una buena idea luego de lo que te acabo de contar?"

"Si eres capaz de suicidarte para evitar matar a alguien, creo que no harías daño a alguien que no lo mereciera" Dijo con suficiente confianza, lo que te sorprendía ¿Porque creía en ti? "Sé que eres cuidadoso con lo que hablas, pero te has descuidado a veces; y estoy consciente de que te da miedo perder el control de ti mismo, si aprendes a luchar, posiblemente sientas que tienes control."

Estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio, oyendo el agua correr, antes de que hablaras nuevamente "¿Te parece una buena idea?"

"Más o menos, no es como si tengamos otro plan" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros; si no fuera el rey, estabas seguro que le golpearias, odiabas cuando se ponía en ese plan sincero. "Tienes capacidad de resetear, y te he visto manejar cuchillos; por no mencionar la vez que no usaste reseteo para evitar que te asesinaran. Yo creo que tienes potencial. "

"Es el sueño de mi hermano, no el mío"

"Tu madre les entrena, al menos para que ambos sepan autodefensa; puedes escudarte con eso" Menciono, pero seguía notando que no estabas tan convencido "Podrías proteger a tu hermano de esa manera; dime, ¿Que pasaría si tu madre no está, y en lugar de amenazarte a ti, tratan de matar a Asriel?"

Apretaste los puños y bajaste la mirada, solo para que Sans no viera el enojo que te produjo esa escena. No sabías en qué punto llego a conocerte a tal grado, pero tenía razón; nadie le pondría una mano a tu hermanito y viviría para contarlo.

Al menos era un plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Supongo que la gente se pregunta sobre las explotaciones, Libia y las monjas, pero me temo que eso lo dejaré en el misterio. Si Toby Fox pudo yo igual e.e.

Me imagino que vendra el tipico "Porque escribes asi del chico psicópata" Probablemente me salgan mas comentarios asi si escribo más de Undertale poner esto solo en un fic, pero al diablo con todo, quiero decirlo.

No creo que Chara sea malo porque sí. Si compruebas en la historia, muy rara vez alguien termina siendo un asesino o un psicópata porque sí, y no creo que Chara caiga en esa categoría.

Hablamos de un niño, un niño que que con esa edad ya odiaba a la humanidad, se fue a una montaña cuya leyenda decía que si ibas nunca volvías, y bien pudo tirarse a propósito por un agujero. No olvidemos el hecho de que de buena gana se suicido. Creo que podemos decir que Chara paso por mucha mierda antes de llegar a Undertale.

Quisiera imaginar que él también puede ser feliz; una razón por la que me gusta este AU es porque tiene el potencial de ello, aunque sigo pensando que tiene traumas, problemas de autoestima y suicidas.

Es posible que vean mas escritos míos de este AU, ya que me he vuelto adicto al mismo.

Eso es todo; se despide,

Jordan.


End file.
